The Blood Stone
by AdorkableBoo
Summary: After the worse day of Allie's life she finds her self in a land of mythical creatures and fairy tales. Allie's body contains a sercert stone caolled The Blood Stone. With Allie is a sexy half demon that could be trouble but Allie needs him.
1. Chapter 1

I live in a world, full of mythical creatures. I am a demon and before I met her I only wished to kill. Now I will die, die protecting her. Protecting the one's whom she loves, saving everything that she wishes to save. My name is Aiden. Today I die, but I should probably start at the begin, ha back then I hated her. Now look im willing to give my life for her. Im willing to give a million lives for her.

_**Allie**_

"My name is Allie Parkinson, im a 15 year old student. I go too school at Primrose Academy and im here today to tell you about my life. My mother Susie Parkinson is a stay at home mother , not by choice but she's lovely and is the best cook in the world. My father ,I never met but mum said he wasn't a very nice person. My big brother is the famous author Joe Parkinson and my younger brother wants to build a robot to blow up school when he's older-" "Allie this sucks, I'd be asleep right now if I didn't know you'd beat me for it" I look up from my script and looked at my best friend Melody, her black hair was put up in a neat pony tail. Not a single hair out of place. Her hazel eyes honest. "I know Mel but I don't know what to say!" I let out a sigh and plopped down on to the chair "I don't even know what to wear , or how to do my hair" Melody got up and span my chair around so I facing my floor length mirror on the pink wall. "Allie look at the mirror! What do you see?" I looked and I saw myself. Im not ugly but im also so not pretty , not like Melody is. I had blonde hair which I dyed a even lighter blonde, I think the colour is ash blonde. I have dark green eyes and pale skin which has a tint(well more than a tint) of yellow as I eat a lot of pasta. Over all I think im quite the freak. "Er… I see me" "Very good, do you no what I see? A beautiful girl , who's is funny, kind , caring and going to be fine tonight. Stop freaking out about it" I smiled "Melody I think we need to get your eyes checked your going blind but I have to agree with the rest im such a laugh. You'd be lost with out me"

_**Aiden**_

The girl was such easy prey , just sitting there like she wanted to get killed. A incubus came up to her. He was stunning like most supernatural being are, with tanned skin and baby blue eyes. His hair a sandy brown colour. He started wishpering things in her ear , she shivered. That's when I realised she was under his spell, That dam Incubus stole my prey! I followed them , waiting for the right moment to murder him. Folowed as he lead her right to the centre of his lovely little home town. Incubs and succubus all around. Now probably isn't the right time to kill him as every Incubus and Succubus around will attack me but hey the more the merrier. I lunged forward from my hidding place and pulled the brown haired Incubus to the ground .

That's when the screaming started I couldn't tell you if it had been mine or his because the Preist had just stuck a arrow in me and I was now bleeding heavily. I growled "Found you , you filthy half blood!" He screamed at me. Anger over took me and I lunged forwards for him but he just slashed at me with his knife till I'd lost all feeling in my arm. Against my predator instincts I fled to the woods hoping to out run him. Twisting and turning to avoid the tree's after what felt like hours I sniffed the air his sent was lost. I sighed letting out my breath, I sat down and lent against a tree to inspect the damage done to my arm. That's when I heard the whispering, someone was saying a curse to trap. Then out of no where the priest stood in front of me and shot a arrow straight through my heart. A burst a pain filled my body that was quickly replaced by a airy calm feeling. Then I blacked out.

_**Allie**_

I stood in front of the mirror crying, today had been the worst day of my life. Melody had said I'd do fine but I hadn't. I couldn't even remember my name and then Beth the Slag from the year above got on stage and embarrassed the hell out of me. In front of everyone, she called my a fat, ugly geek that doesn't have a life and will never get a boy friend as long as she lives. It wouldn't have bothered me if I hadn't seen Melody laughing with all the other stuck up girls. I cried for hours on end, watching the ugly person in the mirror cry with me until I stopped feeling gutted about it and started getting angry. I got angrier with every passing minute. I watched as the eyes of my reflection went cold. Then something crazy happened, my mirror changed from me to a gorgeous landscape of woods. I smelt a sweet smell coming from my mirror so I placed my hand upon it. My hand went right though my mirror, I pushed the rest of my body through it.

I found myself standing in the landscape,the sweet smell even stronger. Without thinking I started to follow it. As I walked I noticed that all the tree's were large oak and all looked so similar. You could get lost in woods like this, my thoughts became full of the story of Hazel and Gretel. As I walked I saw a boy with Jet black hair, his eyes were closed. His face was like an angels with perfect, rosy plump lips but what held my attention was the arrow piercing his chest. "Oh my god!" I ran over to him but I already knew it was too late. Even from that distance I could tell he wasn't breathing. The closer I got , the better looking the boy got. If only I could know what colour his eyes were I thought mindlessly. Then his eyes opened wide with shock.

Ocean blue that's the colour of his eyes, he's got really thick lashes surrounding them and it makes his eyes look so pretty, gives them an almost magical feeling. "You!" What me? I turned around and realised he was talking to the boy stood behind me. The boy had sandy brown hair and baby blue eyes, he's also really good looking. When the sandy haired boy saw the black hair boy amusment lit up his eyes. Then he lent down and started whispering in my ear "I wish to love you, my beauty. I wish to caress you , my beauty. I wish to hold you, my beauty. Allow me my wish, my beauty and I will make all your dreams come true." His voice sounded me like music I couldn't look away from his beautiful blue eyes. All my thought started swirling around in my head. Everything but him was a blur. Then everything was clear again and the sandy haired boy had a arrow through his heart, he laid on the floor a bloody mess.

"You," The guy with the bow and arrows screamed at me "You woke him from my spell! Who are you?" I looked down at the black haired boy confused but he was staring , no more like eviling the guy with the arrows. "Err…Look I've know idea about a spell or waking anyone from it." "Im not buying it" The guy with the arrows said as he pulled his bow back ready to shoot me. "Wait! I swear im telling the truth I had a really crap day and then the mirror started lighting up so I walked though it, then followed that sweet smell then this dude woke up. I didn't do anything I swear" The bow raised high angling with my head. "Oh stuff it" I ran at him and kicked , hard. Hitting him dead in the privates ,he fell to the floor in pain. "I said I had a bad day and honestly I don't care what you think I've done 'cause I don't give a dam about what you think of me!" With that I wirled around and stalked past the black hair boy , walking right into a old lady. "That was very impressive young lady" She said in a very gentle voice."Oh...er…thank you" "I am Lady Addle what is your name young one?" "uh…Oh im Allie, Allie Parkinson." "Well Allie you have a special gift, inside of you is a rare gem called The Blood Stone,"


	2. Chapter 2

" A blood what!" I practically screamed "The Blood Stone is a rare gem that has the power to increase any supernatural creature's own power. You must have noticed the effects its had on your body" She said calmly. "Effects! What effects?" "Well your faster than the average human and stronger. There're many more effects but its different with every carrier" "Is that what you call people like me? Carrier's" I said in a small voice "Well yes , it's the name for your kind. Its what our books call you"

_**Aiden**_

The human girl is very irritating most humans shut their mouths when a demon is around. If I could move I would rip the stupid girls head off but I can't and as it stands the silly little girl is the only on who can save me. For some pointless reason the Blood Stone decided to pick her as a host ,now she and that priest are the only ones who can take this bloody arrow out of my chest. A sudden blast of load music came from no where. The human girl jumped then pulled a small round thing from her pocket. She tapped it a lot but the music kept playing. It was some kind of love song , great the human girl some sad sappy chick. The music stopped. The human girl smiled, it lit up her face. Its not like the smile magically made her beautiful or anything, honestly when she smiled she looked a bit daft but when she smiled it was because she was genially happy. It made me happy to see….yuck! I did not just think that im a killer ,killer's aren't happy. "Hey," She said looking at me "I was wondering what are you?" "I am demon god Damon!" she looked at me "If you're a demon god, why on earth are you stuck to a tree?" err…. Oh. Lady Addle spoke up "He is Aiden half demon , son of the demon gods son. He is although he may not look it a very powerful demon" The human girl looked at me curiosity burning deep within her jade green eyes "So your grandpa is the demon god? Are you some kind of prince then?" I scoffed with out meaning to and turned my head as far as I could from her. She went round the other side to look me in the eyes "Hey answer me!" I turned my head the other way again. Her two gentle hands grabbed hold of my face, forcing me to look her in the eye. Her eyes shone with anger "Why wont you answer me? I haven't done anything to make you mad at me" "Im not going to waste my breath on some worthless, punk who loves sappy stupid little things. What are you Barbie, you look just as fake" her eyes filled with tears then she slapped me around the face, hard!

_**Allie**_

He's just so annoying! What the hell gave him the right to talk about me like he knows me, he doesn't and he can't keep acting like he does. Okay I admit after slapping him I felt really , really sorry about it but the tears were already coming so I ran. How come everyone feels that way about me? Im not worthless or fake, just because I like sappy love songs doesn't mean im not worth him talking to me! I ran further and further into the forest, finally stopping when my legs gave out on me and I collapsed. I laid there a while letting the tears dry on my face, hearing a faint hissing sound. I sat up looking around for the sound but I saw nothing. A moment later I felt a slimly, slippery thing cross over my leg. With a sudden movement I flicked what I thought was a bug off my leg but there was nothing there. My body got tight and I struggled to breath. A green colour caught my eye and I realised I couldn't breath because a enormous snake had rapped itself around me. "Where is it?" The snake hissed at me ,tightening its grip. "I smell it on you" it tightened its grip yet again and I heard a crack and a shot of pure agony burst through my body. I screamed. "Give me the stone!" The pain got worse and I kept screaming over and over until I felt the darkness taking over my body just as I blacked out the snake grip loosened on me and Lady Addle was by my side telling me "Go run" I did as I was told and ran.

In no time I saw Aiden's tree in view. He was sat at his tree with a strange look on his face. "Aiden there's a mo-" The snake caught up with me and was slowly wrapping itself around me again. "Allie! Oi get away from her" he screamed I felt a strange sensation when he called me name. HE tried pointlessly to get up and fight but he was stuck to that tree. I have to help him, I can take that arrow out for him. I kicked the body wrapped around me but it just made the monster hug me tighter. Kicking and screaming I clawed my way from the monster. I just made it to Aiden tree when it wrapped me up again. "If you want him that bad then I'll kill you together" The snake hissed. I was forced towards Aiden with such speed that I felt I was going to die but just as I came in to contact Aiden held his arms out to stop me. I screamed realising that would just cause me more pain until I saw him move his arm opening them and he caught me taking all the force. I lay against his chest. I reached down for the arrow feeling it in my hands I prayed that it would work and pulled at it with all my strength.

_**Aiden**_

Allie had released me from the spell and I felt the ergs to kill stronger than it ever had been. This Black and green snake had attacked Allie made her scream over and over now its time to pay. With a sweep of my claws I ripped open a passage and carried Allie from the screaming snake. "I want the stone" it hissed at me "Ha well that's not happening" The snake lunged for what I thought was me but as I jumped outta the way he bite into Allie's side. She didn't scream or cry out instead her eyes glowed and she punched the creature it flew through the air. Her side was bleeding heavily ,then suddenly the bleeding stopped her blood had became had. I dropped to the ground where she had bleed on to the grass and touched the now hard blood it felt like it was made of stone. It was that moment that I fully understood the power of the Blood Stone. Allie fought hard and I seconds the monster was dead, she turned to me her eyes glowing a blood red colour. "You are a demon, protect my host or else. If I have to appear again I will personal kill you but for now I will spear you simple because my host wishes it." Allie's voice was deeper and her eyes lacked expression "Who are you?" I asked the creature that looked like Allie. My predatory sense telling me to kill it now before I became its prey. " I am the Blood Stone" It said matter of fact-ly then it passed out and the blood by my foot went liquid again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Allie**

I opened my eyes to find myself laying in my room, Melody laying next to me smiling in her sleep. I blinked a few time then stood up and went to my mirror only it wasn't there. I shook my head, Its all must have been a dream. I went down stairs to the kitchen and made some breakfast. Walking to the table I saw my whole family sat down laughing and joking. "Morning Allie" My mum said "Morning" I replied. I looked out the window at the yellow/red sky from the sun rise. "Its beautiful isn't it" I turned to the unfamiliar voice and saw that I was looking at myself. My family were no where to be seen. "My world used to look beautiful too, that was in till I was born. After that the supernatural started evolving. They got hungry for power and many died in the battle for it." The other me carried on. It looked up at me, Its eyes a blood red. "Allie please help me return my world to its former beauty, help me undo the evil I did." What? …Who I- No what is this? "I am the Blood Stone, I live within you. I am not evil Allie , I just saved your life." I what? "Saved my life?" I questioned. "Yes, surely you remember that demon that was trying to kill you and that half demon, the one you asked me to spare." I shook my head I faintly remember getting attacked and pulling the arrow from Aiden but that's it. The other me smiled wickedly "That half demon will be very use full in my plans. Anyway that is besides the point, Allie im asking you to fight. If you agree then I'll tell you everything you need to know." Without even thinking I replied "I can't fight sorry" The things eyes glowed almost black colour and t shouted "You are my carrier! You will fight or else!" an image of all my friend and family, everyone I cared about laying bloody on the ground. I knew what it meant if I don't do as the Stone said then the people I care about will suffer. I looked directly at the monster in my body " What do I have to do"

**Aiden**

"Aiden ?" I turned my head slightly to see Allie's smiling face looking down at me. She looked a little different, her hair a couple of shade's darker a dirty blonde colour. "Allie?" She did a little giggle. I noticed Im laying on a forest floor with the sunshine lighting up every part. There's flowers of every colour and from somewhere far away I heard music. It's the same type of music that came from Allie's phone earlier. The words were something like "So when you feel like trying again, reach out and take my hand." I tried to speak to Allie, to tell her about the Blood Stone but nothing came out. As if sensing that I needed to speak to her Allie turned around and said "Im so glad your safe. I'd probably have died if you weren't" I blinked shell shocked but she hadn't finished talking "Never ,ever do that again!…While you were out realised something," She took a deep breath and looked directly into my eyes. I felt myself falling in her's when she said "I realised that I can't live without you Aiden. I…I think im in love with you" WHAT! Allie just. But I only just met her. How can. I shook my head. I opened my mouth to tell her I didn't feel the same way but when I spoke different words came out "Allie don't tell me what to do. If your in trouble then I'll do anything to save you because I will die without you in my life. No screw that Allie you are my life!" What ! God im so confused by all of this. "Aiden wake up!" I heard Allie's distant voice. Oh its all a dream, well I guess that make sense. Why else would I tell Allie I loved her?

**Allie**

He opened his eyes slowly "Allie?" "Yes" he sighed "I had a weird dream about you" A dream about me? "What was it about?" He suddenly shot up "Allie the Blood Stone its alive" I smiled politely at him "I know" He looked at me , one of his delicate shaped eyebrows raising in confusion. "You , know?" I nodded "I met it" He shook his head. Then his eyes went hard again "Doesn't matter to me anyway." He stood up quickly , standing with out touching me "Im going" Huh …. But I don't know where I am. A small voice in my head told me that he didn't belong to me and he probably didn't even like me. "Oh well bye then" I said waving. I watched him walk away with a heavy heart. I stood up , this world may be filled with dangerous creatures but its ever so beautiful. I started walking the opposite direction to the way Aiden went.

I walked for a while, not really caring where I went. "Hey beautiful" I turned around towards the unfamiliar voice. Its was a young boy around my age, with playful green eyes and blood red short hair. "So your not from around here right?" he asked "Yeah that's right" he grinned "Well then," he bent down on one knee and took my hand "Welcome to the forgotten land." he stood back up and playfully said "My name is Demetrius, what's yours?" "Erm… Allie" "Well Allie has anyone ever told you how absolutely gorgeous you are?" I blushed "No, not really." "Well you are and as a gentlemen I can't let a pretty girl walk about all by herself" "Huh ..oh but im fine really" "You don't look it" he grabbed hold of my shoulders and said "You know when I saw you walking up that path , you looked so sad and lost. No pretty girl should be sad" he looked so open and honest. For no reason at all I burst in to tears and told Demetrius everything, from Melody to The Blood Stone. In return he told me about himself. He's a Incubus, he had a fall out with his brother and is now doing odd jobs around a local village to pay his way. It was really nice to talk with someone and Demetrius liked to make me laugh. I decided I really like him.


End file.
